True Magic
by Tigercry
Summary: Chunibyo is always frowned upon here on Earth as Nibutani and Yuuta well know. However… what if Chunibyo wasn't something just in their heads? What if it was where magic came from and those blessed with Chunibyo live across multiple realities wherein one of them, they can even be gods? (One-Shot Series, no update schedule) Main pairing: Nibutani x Dekomori
1. Prologue

True Magic

* * *

"Magic is simply science that we don't understand…"

Or is it?

No, no it's not.

True magic is the endless love and imagination every child has, something that few people keep with them as they age.

And that magic can be something we normal folk can't actually see

Unless…

Unless someone with that magic loves us enough to break through the barrier of this reality and the reality beyond.

That, is the true reasoning behind the nature of chunibyo.

* * *

"**True magic is something that only someone with the endless loving heart and imagination of a child has."**

* * *

_It's a little chilly…_

Nibutani shivered slightly as she finished zipping up her jacket and walked toward her destination, which wasn't too far away anyways.

Why she was going over to Dekomori's place late evening on a weekday was rather pointless in her opinion seeing how she saw the delusional girl _every day_ directly after school. However, it was practically routine for her at this point.

Nibutani sniffled a little, feeling the chill of the snowy air force its way through her nose and into her lungs.

If she had been asked a year ago if she knew who Dekomori Dekomori was she would've given them a polite smile and told them no before going on with whatever she had been up to before. However, after spending almost a full school year and half a summer visiting the girl under their parents' request on top of Dekomori being part of her club at school, Nibutani was used to the girl and her insane antics.

Originally she had met Dekomori at her parents' request and the possibility of a job. The job itself hadn't been too hard, she was asked to make Dekomori's Chunibyo fantasy world go away, and in the beginning she had tried to.

_I should've brought a thicker jacket,_ Nibutani sighed to herself and tried to bundle herself more snuggly in her hoodie to no avail against the cold. Sure the thought of turning around and fetching her jacket crossed her mind, but she had already taken the short train ride over to Dekomori's station and would end up late if she did that.

Despite her attempts to change Dekomori's delusions go away, if anything they got worse. Especially when she had gotten ahold of Nibutani's Mabanoki, the main source of Nibutani's Chuunibyou related embarrassment.

So after a while Nibutani had simply trained her how to hide the delusions and how Chunibyo really worked. How Chunibyo wasn't a mental illness, rather it was a series of abilities that only people like them could activate and even see and experience unless they wanted normal people to see them.

For example…

Tucking her red tipped from the cold nose into the base of her hood, the cold metal of the zipper further chilling her nose, Nibutani spoke a few words, cupping her hands together in front of her into a tiny ball. "From the depth of the spirits around me," she mumbled almost completely inaudible through the fabric of her jacket, "I call upon thee to give me the warmth of fire."

Instantly her palms and inner side of her fingers grew toasty warm, a soft orangish glow peeking out through her cupped hands and threatening to make her seem mentally deranged, however, as Nibutani gently pressed her hands together, the glow dimmed and she touched her nose as if lightly rubbing at it like it was itchy. Transferring some of the heat coating the inner side of her hands to her nose and face.

With her nose and face free of the danger of the cold nipping at it, Nibutani continued walking, tucking her hands into her pockets with her eyes focused on the world in front of her.

If she wasn't careful Nibutani would slip between realities, a trait most new Chunibyos struggled to prevent, to a reality that appeared just like earth. However, Nibutani would be able to tell the difference between dimensions by the many tiny fairies that would float in the air around her, the odd lighting on snow, and highlighting of things relating to nature in her eyes like snow, water, dirt, plants, etc.

The Disibyo reality blurred the lines between Earthen reality and the dimension of Chunibyo, an ironic name with how normal people believed it was a disease delusional people had and it scarred Chunibyo users for life. Even Nibutani, who had been training her Chunibyo abilities for four years now couldn't escape the embarrassment of the things she did as a junior high and elementary school student compared to normal people.


	2. The Mabinogian: Chunibyo Is MAGIC

Finding out that Dekomori had the Mabinogian wasn't a major surprise. Nibutani had known for almost a year that the dark lord of thunder "Mulnier Hammer" had been researching the world born from the depths of Nibutani's Chuunibyou status as a nature god. However, learning that she had brought the darn book to school and was literally showing other Chunibyo's her magic and altering their abilities without training irritated her. On top of the fact that it could've easily fallen into the wrong hands and could've completely destroyed her careful capabilities of hiding the supernatural abilities.

"To tell you the truth I used to be chuunibyou too, if I played games or watched anime my imagination would get out of control."

_Oh spirits of mercy please no._ Nibutani had to work hard to keep her expression curious and understanding. Yuuta was one of _those_ chuunibyou's. Who believed the whole thing was just make believe and didn't truly exist. Essentially they were humans born with chunibyo abilities but didn't believe in the truth of magic's existence. Preventing them from properly accessing their abilities and seeing what Chunibyo really was.

A blessing of magic given to the rare individuals of the world.

"I would start acting like one of the characters and I would believe that I had the powers of darkness or something, Dark Flame master! Or… something like that."

"Did you really?" Okay, Nibutani couldn't help it, she had tried to keep her cool for long enough. This guy literally had no idea what Chunibyo was and she could feel the change in air currents that mean her abilities were beginning to get out of control due to her emotions. "Loser," she snorted and stood up, "look, you really want to know what Chunnibyo is?" She said as she brushed off her shorts and tights,

"I'm not annoyed at the little brat because I want to erase my "chunibyo past." She explained, "Chunibyo doesn't ever truly go away. If it did the word "magic" wouldn't exist in the general world's vocabulary."

At the look of blank shock on Yuuta's face she explained it in simple but thorough turns. Mentally chanting a spell, _Spirits of fire and flames, bless me with the warmth of your life…_

Where she then touched Yuta's shoulder with one hand and held a hand between them with her index finger pointing upward, "Chunibyo is a manifestation of magic."

A gentle green flame flickered to life on the tip of Nibutani's index finger. Floating harmlessly above her finger and giving Yuuta jaw dropping proof of her reasoning.

"Chunibyo _is real."_

* * *

_Hey brat?_ Usually Nibutani didn't bother slipping between realities and hunting down her annoying apprentice. However, this situation was a major exception.

Their antagonistic relationship couldn't really be helped. Nibutani was in a way an angel, a human blessed with light magic, the magic of life and love; while Dekomori was the same way a demon, a human blessed with dark magic, the magic of death and misfortune.

_Yes Miss Fallen Angel?_ It took a moment, but she did respond, and in a more respectful manner than she had around the other two chunibyoes earlier.

_First off, I'm a god, not an angel,_ Nibutani snapped waspishly, _second, get your bratty behind over to the main bridge now before I force a teleport on you and mock drown you in this stupid cancal. _

_Someone's cranky tonight, usually you don't bother using this form of communication. After all, it consumes mana and you'd prefer death over really recharging yours. _Dekomori replied dryly, _your challenge is accepted, I'll be there in a few minutes._

_Ten. You be here in ten,_ Nibutani snapped, recognizing what she was going to do, _don't you dare try to fly through chunibyo to get here. I've already told you you can't fly._

_I'm not flying, I can run stupid._

Nibutani didn't bother giving her the gratification of responding, instead letting her feet touch down on the railing of the cross point bridge where Dekomori was no doubt going to arrive. She let the link between her and the modified Earthen realm of Disibyo dissipate and the colorful hues of the world bled out. Replaced by the normal greys and neutral colors of Earth's dark sky and city area right around the central canal.

Unlike Dekomori, she didn't need anything to make her abilities work at the level she would need to teach the little twerp a good lesson. The hand jewels, hairclip, and cross necklace would only be needed if her abilities kept getting weaker and she didn't recharge them. However her abilities' recharge revolved around love and only the spirits knew where she was supposed to find that and recharge them without having to flirt or act flirty to someone else. Luckily her magic stores were pretty large and always had been so she had been able to get by with a few cute girl responses to her classmates and meditating in a hot spring or bathhouse once in a while.

Even so… her magic was beginning to get rather low, it was harder to call upon her magic and her abilities were much harder to keep in control of and under wraps in the normal human world.

Meanwhile Dekomori's magic revolves around the darkness and so the constant spats they had kept her energy stores up to full virtually all the time. Every mischievous action, unprovoked act, and devious plot gave her more magic, leaving Nibutani at an increasing disadvantage. Besides experience. Experience was what kept Nibutani from letting the brat beat her in their duels.

But how much longer would her magic last? How much longer would she be able to have stability with her magic and keep her abilities under wraps?

Unless she started dating or developed a crush within the school year she was very, very screwed, and a chunibyo without magic was a sick chunibyo. A chunibyo's body required a low level of magic to function properly, so she needed to find a solution before it all got out of control and she wouldn't be able to go to school. Which would lead to a series of untrained chuunibyous that would wreak havoc on the world, a destroyed social life on hers, and a never increasing magic store.

"...Summer?"

"Mori Summer!" A jolt of electricity that made Nibutani's bangs stand up on end jolted the brunette out of her thoughts, "I have homework and other things of the earthly world to be doing than standing here all night!"

"Ooh you brat!" Nibutani snapped, struggling to smooth down her bangs even though they repeatedly bounced back up due to the electricity stuck in the silky strands. "Did you have to mess with my hair like that?"

Dekomori rolled her eyes and snapped, causing the electricity to jump from Nibutani's hair to her fingertips, "fine, fine, now what can I do for you, dear old nature god?"

Nibutani felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation, "I'm not old!"

"You're seven-hundred Chunibyon years old," Dekomori deadpanned and Nibutani narrowed her eyes, the world around her flooding itself with green undertones that gave away the transition to Disibyo.

"At least I don't sound like parto of the _male_ greek demi-god of thunder!"

"Hey! Mulnior isn't male!" Dekomori moved into a fighting stance, swinging her pigtails into rapid circles, electricity arcing and jolting from the ground to the swinging weapons and into the air.

Nibutani's hands began glowing white, her amber irises turning a vibrant forest green as her magic kicked it and began activating, "get back here!"

* * *

_**Future Piece**_

Slim arms slipped around Dekomori's waist from where she was sitting at the kitchen counter with her homework laid out around her and some extra homework as well belonging to the currently sick owner of the arms.

A light chin rested itself on the top of her head before it slid down so a soft cheek was pressed against her blonde hair, while unintelligible mumbles escaped her groggy lips.

"Summer, your parents are going to kill you, you fool if you keep standing here." Dekomori sighed with a roll of her eyes, feeling the other girl lean more of her weight on her with some more mumbles. "Death, I can't finish both of our homework if you don't get off of me," she groaned and squirmed in her arms, only succeeding in making Nibutani slide down a little and tightened her embrace around her waist, her head dropping onto her shoulder and still refusing to move.

"Shinka," she brought out the other girl's real name when the other girl didn't respond, "what's going on?" She tried to be patient, the senior in highschool had caught a severe case of spring allergies and her magic had been low before the week long second-year's trip, leading to Dekomori coming back to find the taller brunette sicker than a dog.

"Need magic..." Nibutani finally made sense and when she did Dekomori couldn't help but break into a fit of giggles.

"Summer, may lucifer bless your tortured soul," Dekomori felt Nibutani's disapproval through her grunting mumble into her shoulder.


End file.
